Everybody Wants You
by Tenshi no Kijutsu
Summary: When karaoke is brought to their high school, will it be a boost to student morale or the start of a war? Sakura&Co. vs Syaoran&Co. S S, E T. Revised 03/14/2009.
1. The Challenges

_Since people seem to still be reading this story after all these years (I uploaded this story in 2002, for goodness' sake!) I have gone through and made some revisions to the grammar and such, as well as changing two of the songs I used. My notes still name the old songs, in case you wondered what they were. Please enjoy and review if you have anything to say._

_This is alternate-universe and out-of-character. I have also added in my own characters. _

_All the CCS characters belong to CLAMP.  
The songs belong to the artists credited with them. _

_No magic in this story, no Kero or Yue or cards. Meilin is not related to Syaoran in this story. S+S, E+T pairings. Other pairings involve original characters._

**Everybody Wants You  
Chapter One: The Challenges**

Sakura walked into the first day of senior year with her best friends. Tomoyo and Lisah had been her friends for years. Meilin had once been the fourth member of their little group, but she was hanging out in Syaoran's crowd now. See, last year Syaoran had been not-very-popular. He had more than a few friends, but he wasn't exactly with the 'in' crowd. Then he joined the soccer team and suddenly he left his old friends behind and became every girl's dream. Except Sakura, Tomoyo, Lisah, and Meilin.

Meilin had managed to join his new circle, under the direction of her three friends. Meilin was their little spy. She helped Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lisah crash the popular kids' parties. No one could figure out who was telling them. Nobody suspected Meilin because there had been a public argument between the four friends, as vicious as it was fake. No one had forgotten it.

The bell rang and the students filed into their homerooms, their teachers giving them their assigned seats. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo and in front of Lisah. Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol were across the room. The teacher began the announcements. After a few normal first-day topics, she smiled at the class, more energetic than the Monday morning should have allowed.

"Senior year seems to be a popular year for kids to drop out, what with all the pressure about college," she told them. "So this year we are starting an event that will happen every Friday night, and only Seniors can attend." The class was now looking at her eagerly.

"These events are not mandatory. They are called Karaoke Challenges. Groups of friends, or just one person, does karaoke with a song, challenging another group or person to answer it. It's just for fun and to boost student morale. You will learn more about it at the assembly in… well, I guess we can head out now," the teacher finished and herded everybody to the assembly room. There the principal greeted all the seniors and explained the concept of the Karaoke Challenges. All day long, the topic of choice was the Challenges.

On Thursday, Syaoran and his friends ran into Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lisah in the hallway after school.

"You three are so annoying, following us around like groupies!" a boy named Yamazaki said, smirking. His girlfriend Chiharu scowled at the three girls. Sakura cursed at him and Syaoran told her to shut up, glaring.

"Make me, Li!" she shouted, glaring right back. He suddenly grinned.

"I know one way to shut you up, Kinomoto. You get on the Challenges and I dare you three to actually sing a song without the real singers in the background. Let's see if you can make me want to challenge you back," he said.

"We accept," Sakura said, and the three girls walked away.

"You're fighting a girl here," Lisah shouted, turning to walk backwards down the hall. "Don't expect to win. You're even fighting three all by yourself. I'd feel sorry for you if you weren't so pathetic," she told Li. As she turned, she caught Meilin's eye. Meilin winked at her.

Friday night came and most of the twelfth grade showed up in the school's theater. A couple of groups went before Sakura and her friends had their turn. When they got on stage, Sakura turned on her microphone, a wireless headset. The school had spared no expense.

"Okay, we have to get the projector on, wait a sec please." The projector in the back of the auditorium came on, putting words onto the white screen behind the girls. It read 'Everybody Wants You by SHeDAISY'. The projector was hooked up to a laptop, so it would cause pictures to appear on the screen as the song played.

"Okay everybody, this song is responding to a challenge yesterday from Syaoran Li. I just know everyone is going to love it," Sakura said. Tomoyo, and Lisah turned their microphones on as the music came on. They began singing in a sarcastic tone, Sakura singing lead. The screen started displaying not-very-flattering pictures Tomoyo had taken of Syaoran back when they'd all been friends.

_Everybody wants you?  
(they laugh)_

_Paper-faced, sterilized  
Ravenous enough to swallow the lies  
What on earth did we do  
Before this town invented you  
With life exaggerated  
You must be so elated_

_How does it feel now that  
Everybody wants you, everybody wants you  
You're so ideal now that  
Everybody wants you  
Will you even cry, cry, cry  
Falling from that high, high, high  
Everybody wants you_

_Through the gloss, looking smooth  
Flash a smile that climatizes the room  
But all the hype and hot air  
Can't cover up what's under there  
You're stylishly contagious  
Until they flip the pages_

_How does it feel now that  
Everybody wants you, everybody wants you  
You're so ideal now that  
Everybody wants you  
Will you even cry, cry, cry  
Falling from that high, high, high  
Everybody wants you_

_What will you do  
When they don't, don't, don't want you  
And how will you feel  
When you have to get real  
Is this picture all too vivid  
Cause you look a little livid_

_How does it feel now that  
Everybody wants you, everybody wants you  
You're so ideal now that  
Everybody wants you  
Will you even cry, cry, cry  
Falling from that high, high, high  
Everybody wants you_

_Yeah, yeah everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you, everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you, everybody wants you  
Everybody wants you, everybody wants you  
Oh, everybody  
Everybody wants you, wants you  
Yeah yeah, everybody wants you_

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lisah finished the song, Syaoran was obviously fuming. Everyone was laughing. The girls walked off stage and changed back into their normal clothes.

They left the girls' dressing room only to find Syaoran and two of his friends waiting for them. Eriol and Toby joined Syaoran in being speechless. The girls looked great in their hip-huggers and halter tops.

Sakura grinned at Syaoran and walked up to him, purposely invading his personal space.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently. Too innocently. Syaoran shook his head 'no' and Sakura backed off. Lisah sighed. She went up to Toby, putting one hand on his shoulder, falsely affectionate.

"Now this is how you intimidate men," she said. Lisah slowly got closer to Toby, who backed up until he was pressed against the wall. Lisah moved her body up against his until their lips were millimeters apart. She paused, then finally whispered, "Do you have the time?"

She pushed away from him and returned to her friends, leading them down the hallway. "And that, ladies, is how it's done," she said loudly. Her friends giggled. They could have never guessed what they'd be doing by that time next week.


	2. Can't Be Serious

_In this chapter I've introduced another original character, Leon._

_The song "Look at Me Now" belongs to Sixwire. "There's More to Me Than You" belongs to Jessica Andrews. Please note that the song refers to a Toby – this is a reference to Toby Keith's song "How Do You Like Me Now?" and has nothing to do with my original character named Toby._

_The original "song" I used for the girls was the poem Through These Windows by my dear friend Angela "Sono" Long. It is still available on her FictionPress profile under the pen name Silent Anime Angel._

**Everybody Wants You  
Chapter Two: Can't Be Serious**

On Tuesday, Sakura was in her room doing homework when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Ying Fa, it's Meilin. I've got some important info about the battle of the bands here."

"Ooh, do tell!"

"All right, so you know Syaoran has to reply to your challenge. Well he's decided to challenge you to reply the same night. Only Syaoran and his friends know what song they're singing. Syaoran, Eriol, Toby, and Leon. So I don't know what it is and they're not telling anyone. So be very prepared. I suggest you go shopping with Maya. I really have to go now, call me when you know what time you all can go with Maya. Bye"

"Bye Meilin." Sakura hung up the phone and smiled.

Maya was the name of Meilin's alternate identity when she pretended to be Sakura's cousin. She completely changed how she looked and the effect was perfect. No one recognized Maya as Meilin, not even Syaoran.

The next day, they got together with 'Maya' and went to the mall. They headed to Tomoyo's favorite craft store and she picked up some fabric and supplies to make their outfits for Friday. Maya helped them pick out jewelry and make up to go with their outfits. After that, they headed to Tomoyo's house. Maya went back home to her apartment. Sakura and Lisah looked through Tomoyo's CDs as Tomoyo got their measurements and began to sew. Sakura popped one into the sound system and a song started to play. Lisah listened to it curiously as Tomoyo hummed along and Sakura started dancing to the slow and steady rhythm.

Soon, Sakura had gotten both of her friends to join her in dancing, and in a little while they had invented moves for the whole song. Tomoyo was sewing like mad, and had already finished Lisah's outfit. She put it on. It was a bright yellow tank top with only one shoulder strap, the one on the right. She wore a black, knee-length skirt with yellow silk roses sewn in along the hem. The black cloth was printed with small yellow buttercups.

Tomoyo was currently working on Sakura's skirt, which was the same as Lisah's but with a cherry blossom print and light pink silk roses. Tomoyo's would be purple silk roses with a violet print. Sakura was already wearing her pink strapless top. Tomoyo's purple shirt would have only the left shoulder strap. This way they complemented each other but weren't identical. Besides, Sakura would be singing lead with Tomoyo on her right and Lisah on her left. So it was a logical set.

Since it was already Wednesday, the girls had a sleepover to practice their song. Before they knew it, it was morning and time to go to school. Tomoyo had decided to have them wear a clothing set she had made a little white ago. They each wore a black T-shirt that had Angel written across it in their favorite color. They put on dark blue jeans and sandals matching the glittery word 'Angel' on their shirts. They all left their hair down.

They walked into school, attracting quite a bit of attention. The three friends went into homeroom, sitting in their usual seats. The teacher came in, smiling.

"Good morning class, today is Thursday. Karaoke Challenges will be tomorrow as usual. I hope we have as many participants as last week. Now let's take attendance." And so the morning went by as usual.

Although Syaoran and his group were not openly hostile to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lisah during class, they saw lunch as a free time to do whatever they pleased, and they mercilessly taunted the girls.

"Hey girls, what did they do, clone one of you, didn't like it, tried again and decide it was a lost cause?" Syaoran said loudly from the next table. Sakura stood up quickly, knocking over her chair. She stalked over to Syaoran angrily and got in his face, smiling sickeningly sweetly.

"You know what they say, you always hurt the ones you love," she whispered loudly. The whole table, except Syaoran, burst out laughing as Sakura and her two friends left the cafeteria smirking, ignoring their enemy's glare.

After school, Sakura opened her locker, just to find it suddenly slammed shut. She didn't even bother to look at the cause. Instead she twirled her lock and began the combination again.

"Leave me alone Syaoran. Wait until tomorrow to embarrass yourself," she said. Sakura opened her locker. This time, it was not kicked shut. Sakura put her backpack on and walked towards her friends, already knowing that he had left.

Friday flew by, and by that night, the tension between the two groups of friends had reached the point where they couldn't even look at each other. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lisah sat in the audience for the Challenges. Syaoran, Eriol, Toby, and Leon came on first, their eyes immediately finding the 'unsuspecting' trio in the audience.

"This is "Look at Me Now" by Sixwire," Syaoran announced before they began to sing with him singing lead. It wasn't half bad.

_Sunshine shining in the summertime breeze  
The whole world's smiling, if you know what I mean  
Cool, cool time, hanging out with the boys  
An AM radio making some noise_

Tuning in to a moment in time  
When everything seemed like the perfect rhyme  
Here it is. Here I go. My show. Can't wait  
Gotta do it now 'fore it gets too late

Hey, man, look at me now  
Nothing in the world's gonna get me down  
Sparks fly, I'm on fire  
Way up high and I'm getting higher  
Turn it loose; turning it on  
On a day like this  
What could go wrong?  
Tip my hat, blow a kiss to the crowd  
Hey, man, look at me now

Green grass growing on the edge of my feet  
Feels good knowing I'm not out of my league  
Singing a song that I never have sung  
Out of my reach on the tip of my tongue

Who knows if tomorrow will come?  
It really don't matter 'til this day's done  
Gotta move, gotta go, my fate, my turn  
Still a little daylight left to burn  
Still a little daylight left to burn

Hey, man, look at me now  
Nothing in the world's gonna get me down  
Sparks fly, I'm on fire  
Way up high and I'm getting higher  
Turn it loose; turning it on  
On a day like this  
What could go wrong?  
Tip my hat, blow a kiss to the crowd  
Hey, man, look at me now

Sunshine shining in the summertime breeze  
The whole world's smiling, if you know what I mean  
Here it is, here I go, my show, can't wait  
Gotta do it now 'fore it gets too late  
Gotta do it now 'fore it gets too late

Hey, man, look at me now  
Nothing in the world's gonna get me down  
Sparks fly, I'm on fire  
Way up high and I'm getting higher  
Turn it loose; turning it on  
On a day like this  
What could go wrong?  
Tip my hat, blow a kiss to the crowd  
Hey, man, look at me now

Hey, man, look at me now(Now)  
Look at me now (Now)  
Look at me now (Now)  
Look at me now (Now)  


The girls smiled and clapped. Syaoran smirked. He pointed at the trio. "You three have to answer tonight. You're signed up for the last slot," he said. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Lisah pretended to be a little bit shocked, but confident. They went to the dressing room to change.

By the time they emerged, dressed up and with some make up, it was nearly their turn. With a slight adjustment of the flower wreaths on their heads, they headed out. The boys seemed very surprised to see them in different clothes and ready to show off. Meilin just gave them a quick thumbs-up and settled down to watch.

Sakura went up the mic to introduce the song. "This is "There's More to Me Than You". Syaoran, you think you're such a star, but you aren't. You were a star before you changed, now you're a black hole. I hope you like this song." Sakura started singing.

_  
I spent years and all of this time  
Thinking I was better off 'cause you were mine  
You always said it was your way or the highway  
So I'm shifting my life into drive  
I'm getting out, kissing the past goodbye  
Like Toby said, how do you like me now?  
This conversation has run dry  
And I keep telling myself_

_There's more to me than you  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
I'm alright, it's okay, I know I'll make it through  
'Cause there's more to me than you_

_I'm not saying I'm battered and bruised  
But I might as well be with the words you use  
I believe in myself, that makes me stronger  
Things change and so have I  
I'm gonna make hay while the sun still shines  
You can clip my wings but I'm still gonna fly  
I'm on my own and on my way  
I keep telling myself_

_There's more to me than you  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
I'm alright, it's okay, I know I'll make it through  
'Cause there's more to me than you_

_There was always something that meant more to you than me  
And I'm just sorry it's taken this for you to see_

_There's more to me than you  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
I'm alright, it's okay, I know I'll make it through  
'Cause there's more to me than you  
_

As they finished the song, they watched Syaoran quickly slip out of the room. It seemed that they would have to wait until Monday to see the effects of their song.


	3. Unsure

_"Landslide" belongs to Stevie Nicks, but this is the Dixie Chicks version._

* * *

__

**Everybody Wants You  
Chapter Three: Unsure**_**  
**__  
_Monday

"Sakura."

It was a simple, three-syllable word. She heard it countless times every day of her life. But this once, it sounded completely different. This one time, her name sounded so strange coming from Syaoran's lips. Sakura turned to face him, completely unprepared for his submissive posture.

Syaoran stood with his feet apart, hands in his pockets, and his head tilted further down than it needed be in order to face her. She relaxed her own posture, wondering when she had become so intimidating to him. He was a lot taller than she was, and it seemed strange for him to look so scared. She reached out her aura to try and read his – a method he had taught her years ago – but it was indecipherable to her.  
**  
**_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
While the landslide brought me down  
_  
"What's wrong? You haven't called me by my first name in a long time," she said. _'Too long...'_ she thought wistfully.

"I know. And that's what's wrong. I'm sorry Sakura. That song on Friday, it really made me think. You know, about what made it so bad between us," he replied. It was the day they had decided they could not be friends. The day they had both accidentally brought up their feelings for each other, and that had broken whatever friendship had been left at that point.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
_  
"What's your point?" Sakura said stiffly, not liking the memories that now flooded her mind. The two ex-friends were outside the school building, in a small area where they were alone. Syaoran awkwardly hugged her. She slowly relaxed and reluctantly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I never meant to hurt you. I just...I was hurt by what you said, and I just lost it. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too, Syaoran. I never really meant all that. Well, almost all of it," Sakura replied, remembering the words she had said. _'And to think I considered myself in love with you.'_ Every day she wished she had never said that.

"Well what part of it did you mean?" Syaoran replied, a bit of his attitude returning to his voice. She smiled up at him.

"The part about...umm..." her voice trailed off. She suddenly reached up and kissed him quickly, then looked down to hide her blush.

"I meant that part too," Syaoran replied, causing Sakura to look up and see that his blush matched her own.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked reluctantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um...Sakura...do you want to go see a movie on Saturday?"

_Well, I've been afraid of changing'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older, and I'm getting older too_

"Hey! Daidouji-san! Wait up!" Tomoyo stopped walking and turned around to face her pursuer. She saw who it was and told Sakura to go on home without her. Sakura had been telling her about Syaoran's question. Tomoyo waited for Eriol to catch up to her.

"Eriol-kun, why didn't you wait for me to get home? Now Sakura's gonna wonder what's going on," Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't worry about it. And anyway, I want everyone to know what's going on. Now that Sakura and Syaoran are friends again, we don't have to hide it," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him.

"That's right! I'm so happy!" she said. Eriol blushed.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older, I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too_

The couple entered a hidden path in the park and began to walk down their secret trail. They passed many small waterfalls, but stopped in front of a large one they had named Rainbow Falls. At the bottom, where the water splashing down caused a mist to form, there was a rainbow if you were there at the right time.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said softly.

"What? Is something wrong, Eriol?" Tomoyo said, turning to face her boyfriend of three years. Eriol pulled something from his pocket and slipped in into her hand.

"Will you marry me, Tomoyo?" he said as she opened her hand to find a diamond ring.

Lisah skated idly around the ice skating rink, her long hair secured in a braid that flew out behind her. Suddenly, she found herself on the ice. A hand reached down and she took it. The person pulled her up and brushed the ice shavings off of the arms of her coat.

"Thanks, Toby," Lisah said quietly. She started skating again, not noticing that he was skating beside her. She was lost in her daydreams.

_So, take this love, take it down  
If you climb a mountain and turn around  
And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
_  
"Lisah," Toby said, breaking the girl away from her thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked him.

"It's nine o'clock. You've been here for three hours," he told her. They got off the ice and took off their skates. Without a word, Toby walked with Lisah to her house.

They stood on the sidewalk awkwardly. Toby lightly kissed Lisah on the forehead then turned and ran.

Two figures sat beneath a willow tree alone. They each said, "I'm sorry," and embraced. They sat there and talked for about half an hour, discussing their many mistakes.

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...

The landslide will bring it down  
  
They both had black hair, but her eyes were ruby and his were the color of the sky before a storm. They hugged each other under the willow tree for a while silently, before it got too late and they had to walk home.


	4. Broken Promises

_"Heaven" belongs to the band NYCSmoke and more specifically to Howie Statland, my cousin's awesome husband. If you are interested in his music, visit .com_

_The original song was "Mine All Mine" by SheDAISY but I've never liked my decision to use it, so I changed it._

_Please enjoy the end of this story._

* * *

_  
_**Everybody Wants You  
Chapter Four: A Broken Promise (or two...or three)**_**  
**__  
__Sakura and Syaoran, yesterday_

"Syaoran, I don't know if I'm ready to do that again," Sakura said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Syaoran replied quietly, turning away. Sakura grabbed him arm, turning her back towards her.

"Syaoran, you shouldn't cut me off. I don't know if I'm ready, but I don't think my heart cares. I think that whether I'm ready or not, I've fallen in love with you again."

* * *

_Tomoyo and Eriol, yesterday_

Tomoyo flung her arms around Eriol's neck.

"Of course I will! Why did you sound so scared? I'm not a dragon lady, after all," she said laughingly.

Eriol picked her up and twirled her around, then set her down and followed her down the trail, wanting to tell their friends.

_Lisah and Toby, yesterday_

"Toby, wait!" Lisah shouted, running after him. He stopped, but didn't turn to her. She finally caught up to him and made him turn around.

"Come on, you were always the tough guy, why start running from girls now?" she said with a small smirk. Or was it a smile? He looked at her, asking with his eyes for acceptance. She grinned up at him.

"Toby, I didn't mean to break our promise. I can tell you didn't either. So should we pick up where we left off?" Lisah asked confidently. Toby smiled back at her and kissed her. She kissed back, slightly surprising him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lisah said before they kissed again.

_Meilin and Leon, yesterday_

Meilin smiled at her companion as they parted ways at the intersection of the two streets they lived on. Leon waved back at her as he walked on. They had renewed their promise of love by apologizing for breaking the old one. They had confessed to each other all the times they had done something that caused the other to feel unwanted, and they had resumed their roles as girlfriend and boyfriend.

It was interesting, having Sakura and Syaoran resume their relationship as well. Not to mention Eriol and Tomoyo's engagement announcement, and the cell phone call from Lisah and Toby. Now their lives were getting back to the way they had been, they way she felt they always should be.

The week flew by and soon the whole school knew of the renewed relationships and engagement. Friday night came, but Sakura's group would not be performing. However, Syaoran and the guys had decided they were. They came on the stage and did introduce their song, and once they finished it was obvious to the entire audience that a dedication was not necessary.  
_  
__The past now is gone, I was wrong, I was wrong  
I won't make no excuses for my carrying on  
In the fall you lost your mama, now you're weathering the storm  
I won't get through the winter with the winds that are strong_

Balloons from my birthday are all scattered 'round the room  
All over the apartment, some are white, some are blue  
And I popped them all on Monday, they remind me of you  
Now I wish I never, now it's Tuesday afternoon

Do I fit in to your idea of heaven?

You take so many punches, in your sleep and in your dreams  
There's a devil in your pocket, there's an angel that you need  
There's a devil comes out in your sleep, there's an angel sleeping under sheets  
There's a devil makes your mind dirty, there's an angel walking next to me

Do I fit in to your idea of heaven... heaven  
Do I fit in to your idea of heaven?


End file.
